Kisses at Christmas
by Amordaon
Summary: Sherlock doesn't want to wear his Christmas antlers. A fluffy, fluffy established-relationship Johnlock Christmas ficlet. This is cotton candy stuff we're talking about here. Also it's quite short. And sweet. Did I mention the fluff?


**Merry Christmas everyone! I'm afraid this is a bit late, but I was busy. Hopefully it is still acceptable... but then, unapologetic Johnlock fluff is always acceptable, isn't it?  
This is based around this lovely picture: **sexlock . tumblr /post/38754490959/merry-christmas-sherlock-and-to-all-of-tumblr** (add .com and remove the spaces). Partial story credit goes to Breanna (as well as the idea to fic this in the first place).  
As usual, not beta'd or britpicked, so bear with me through any mistakes!  
**

* * *

"I still don't see why we have to go to this, John."

John sighed. "Because it's Greg's Christmas party, Sherlock, and he invited us, and friends go to each other's parties. Even if they are boring and stupid and devoid of murder," he added, seeing the look on Sherlock's face. It was not the first time they'd had this argument.

Sherlock gave a noncommittal grunt and buried his chin into his scarf. John turned away from him and looked out the window of the cab as they pulled up in front of Greg's flat. Snow was lightly falling, slowly covering the streets and buildings.

John hopped out and paid the cabbie. Sherlock trailed morosely behind him as he crossed the pavement.

"Wait!" Sherlock exclaimed suddenly, stopping short. John turned around, alarmed.

"We must go home at once," Sherlock said urgently. "I left an experiment in the kitchen and there is an 87% chance it will explode in the next ten minutes."

John walked back and stood in front of Sherlock. "No, you didn't, Sherlock. I'm never making that mistake again. I checked every surface three times before we left. And all the cupboards. Now stop making up excuses and just try and get into the Christmas spirit a bit, would you?"

Sherlock huffed. "Dull. Besides, your display of 'Christmas spirit' is utterly ludicrous," he said, gesturing at the fake antlers John was wearing.

"I'll have you remember the only reason I'm wearing these is because Mrs. Hudson gave them to you as a gift and you were too obstinate to accept them," John said, taking off the antlers and holding them out. "They're yours. You should wear them."

"John, I will not wear antlers."

"Oh come on, Sherlock, it's just for a little while."

"No. They're ridiculous."

"Please! For me?"

"Absolutely not, John."

"Greg would love it."

"If for some bizarre reason you think that's more likely to make me wear them, you are grossly mistaken."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" John rolled his eyes. "Just try to enjoy yourself a bit," he murmured, pulling Sherlock down into a kiss.

Sherlock's retort died against his lips and he relaxed, closing his eyes as John kissed him. He didn't noticed John slipping the antlers onto his head until the headband poked his ear.

"Wha-? No!" Sherlock jerked back, narrowing his eyes at John, who was grinning widely. "John, I will not wear them.

John took his hand. "Stop complaining, Sherlock. It's Christmas."

Sherlock scowled at him, the antlers crooked on his head. John couldn't help laughing at the comical sight.

Sherlock heaved an enormous sigh, the very image of hurt pride. "I expect to be bribed with many kisses to keep these idiotic things on my head."

"Agreed."

Sherlock didn't hesitate, swooping in to claim his prize.

After a minute of enthusiastic snogging John pushed him away. "It's freezing out here. Let's go inside, all right?"

Sherlock frowned. "But there are people in there."

"Yes, that's the point of a party."

"But it's so much nicer when it's just you."

"I'll be next to you the whole time, Sherlock. You'll get your kisses, if that's what you're worried about. Besides, you've got me all to yourself tonight, and tomorrow, and the next day. I'm not going anywhere."

Sherlock muttered unhappily, but he twined his fingers through John's as they stepped through the door of Greg's building. "Happy Christmas, John," he whispered in his ear.

John stood on his tiptoes to straighten Sherlock's antlers. "Happy Christmas," he replied, planting a kiss on the taller man's nose. Then he took his hand and led him up the stairs to brave the laughter and chatter of the Christmas party.


End file.
